jppjournalsfandomcom-20200215-history
1802 Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List
1792 1793 1794 1795 1796 1797 1798 1799 1800 1801 1803 1804 1805 1806 1807 1808 1809 1810 1811 1812 ---- - A-2= 1. Anonymous (1802) - Correspondance départementale de la Meuse-Inférieure, sur une dent fossile d'éléphant. Ann. Mus. Hist. nat., Paris I 90-91. ---- '2. Anonymous (1802) - Discovery near Rome. ''London Edinburgh Dublin philos. Mag., XIII 96. ---- - B-1= '1. Breislak, Scipione (1802) - ''Physische und lithologische Reisen durch Campanien, nebst mineralogischen Beobachtungen über die Gegend von Rom. Nach dem Französischen des Generals Pomereuil ins Deutsche bersetzt, mit Anmerkungen und Zusätzen versehen von Franz Ambros Reuss. 2d ed., Leipzig. 2 vols.: viii + 247 pp., 3 pls.; 237 pp., 2 p. ---- - C-0= '1. - D-4= '''1. Delamétherie, Jean-Cla (1802) - Note sur un ornitholithe de Montmartre. ''Jour. Phys. Chim. Hist. nat. Arts, LIV 59-60, pl. III. ---- '2. Delamétherie, Jean-Cla (1802) - Note sur une mâchoire inférieure d'un carnivore analogue à la chauve-souris, trouvée dans les carrières à plâtre de Montmartre. ''Jour. Phys. Chim. Hist. nat. Arts, LIV 464, pl. IV, fig. 4. ---- '3. Deluc, Jean-André (1802) - Observations géologiques sur la matière calcaire et sur les os humains fossiles avec quelques remarques sur la cristallisation. ''Jour. Phys. Chim. Hist. nat. Arts, LV 245-259. ---- '4. Drayton, John (1802) - A view of South Carolina as respects her natural and civil concerns. Charleston 1802 1-253 pps. ---- - E-0= '''1. - F-4= '''1. Faujas de Saint-Fond, Barthélemy (1802) - Description des mines de Turffa des environs de Bruhl et de Liblar, connues sous la dénomination impropre de mine de terre d'ombre, ou terre brune de Cologne. ''Ann. Mus. Hist. nat., Paris I 445-460, pls. XXVIII, XXIX. ---- '2. Faujas de Saint-Fond, Barthélemy (1802) - Mémorie sur un poisson fossile trouvé dans une des carrières de Nanterre près de Paris. ''Ann. Mus. Hist. nat., Paris I 353-356, pl. XXIV. ---- '3. Faujas de Saint-Fond, Barthélemy (1802) - Sur deux espèces de boeufs on trouve les crânes fossiles en Allemagne, en France, en Angleterre, dans le nord de l'Amerique et dans d'autres contrées. ''Ann. Mus. d'Hist., Nat. Paris, 1802 ii pp. 188-200. ---- '4. Fortis, Giovanni Battista Al (1802) - ''Mémoires pour servir á l'histoire naturelle et principalement á l'oryctographie de l'Italie, et des pays adjacens. Paris, 2 vols.. 400 + 362 pp., 4 pls. ---- - G-0= '1. - H-0= '''1. - I-0= '''1. - J-0= '''1. - K-0= '''1. - L-0= '''1. - }} - M-Z= - N-0= '1. - O-0= '''1. - P-3= '''1. Peale, Rembrandt (1802) - ''A short account of the mammoth. Tilloch's Philos. Magazine, London xiv pp. 162-169. ---- '2. Peale, Rembrandt (1802) - ''Account of the skeleton of the mammoth, a non-descript carnivorous animal of immense size found in America. London: E. Lawrence. 46 pp. ---- '3. Peale, Rembrandt (1802) - ''On the differences which exist between the heads of the mammoth and elephant. Tilloch's Philos. Magazine, London xiv pp. 228-229, with pl. v. ---- - Q-0= '1. - R-1= '''1. Retzius, A.J. (1802) - Några i skåne fundna fossile Horn och Skallar. ''Svenska Vet.-Akad. Handl., 1802 275-287, pls. VIII, IX. ---- - S-1= '1. Sauer, Martin (1802) - ''An account of a geographical and astronomical expedition to the northern parts of Russia...performed by Commodore Joseph Billings.... 4, London. xxiii + 532 pp. + Append., 58 pp., 14 pls. ---- - T-1= '1. Tighe, William F. (1802) - ''Statistical observations relative to the County of Kilkenny, made in the years 1800 and 1801. Dublin. xvi + 199 pp. ---- - U-0= '1. - V-2= '''1. Valentine, Louis (1802) - Remarks on the mamoth. ''Jour. nat. phil. chem. arts, London II (2) 138-141. ---- '2. Voigt, Johann Carl Wilhelm (1802) - ''Mineralogische Reise nach den Braunkohlenwerken und Basalten in Hessen, wie auch nach den Schieferkohlenwerken des Unterharzes. 16 , Weimar. ---- - W-0= '''1. - X-0= '''1. - Y-0= '''1. - Z-0= '''1. - }} }} '''Copyright © , '''Created : '''2018-04-07 Category:Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List